


I Don't Need a Reason

by VirtualNight



Series: So Many Fantrolls [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discovering that you are dead would be at least a bit of a shock to anyone. Not remembering who you were or how you died can make it even worse. The only thing that kept her from sinking into despair was one troll who seemed to care for her, despite not knowing who she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need a Reason

She couldn’t remember her name, or even who she was before this. Her new state of existence seemed to have robbed her of the life she had before, but somehow she felt that it was better this way. The first thing she saw when she woke up was another troll sitting next to her. Tears had welled up in his eyes and though his tried to them away, his dirt-covered hands only served to make dark smudges on his cheeks. 

She had tried to speak, but he did not seem to hear, and when she reached out to him her hand went right through his shoulder. She remembered looking at her hands and thinking that they didn’t seem quite right. When she stood, she had noticed there was nothing beneath her, but instead of falling she hovered. 

Looking down had startled her and made her want to burst into tears, but thinking about that sight now did not bother her. She had seen her own body lying in a grave that this troll had dug for her. He had been so upset, despite not knowing who she was. At first she had wondered if maybe they had been friends and she just could not remember, but talking with the strange raven lusus confirmed they had been complete strangers.

This was the thought that always made her feel better; to know that he had cared so much without an explainable reason. It was what kept her here she supposed. Keeping him company even though he could not see or hear her seemed to her the best use of her time. He always made sure there were fresh flowers on her grave, coming nearly every night to visit. She never understood it, but she didn’t question it either.

She was just glad to have a friend.


End file.
